Metal Part II
Metal Part II is Tier 10 playable content that contains the open world zone Thanagar with daily and weekly missions, the 2-player operation Metal Pt. II: Batscape, the 4 player operation Metal Pt. II: Damage Control, the raids Metal Pt. II: The Phoenix Cannon and Metal Pt. II: Into the Dark Multiverse. Episode 36: Metal Part II was released on December 5th, 2019. Access to Metal Part II is available to members with an active subscription. Non-members may purchase the episode in the marketplace for $9.99. Story Thanagar Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter, and Green Lantern T’Larto are coordinating efforts with the hawk planet’s authorities to push back the Dark Knights advance on Thanagar. Metal Pt. II: Batscape Players arrive to the Oblivion Bar, one of the few seemingly safe places left after the events of Metal Part I, under the pretense of meeting with the last of Earth's resistance to decide how to respond to the Dark Knights and the sinking of our universe into the Dark Multiverse. Together, they will delve into the depths of Batman’s mind to free him from Barbatos’ influence. Metal Pt. II: Damage Control Batman knows what the Dark Knights are going to do next, because he knows how they think. The heroes and villains need to get to Atlantis and the Oan Sciencells to stop the Dark Knights. Dawnbreaker has taken over the Sciencells; freeing prisoners and sending them to the front lines on Thanagar. In Atlantis, the Drowned has invaded and slaughtered or mind-controlled most of the Atlanteans, who are still recovering from recent events. Metal Pt. II: The Phoenix Cannon It's time to deal with the Phoenix Cannon. Batman plans to reconfigure the cannon using the Key of Atlan and create an entrance into the Dark Multiverse. If successful, it'll open a path to Barbatos, but failure could mean the Phoenix Cannon is used to destroy the Earth! Metal Pt. II: Into the Dark Multiverse The time has come to face Barbatos! Meet up with Batman, Wonder Woman, and Lady Blackhawk in the Dark Multiverse and form a plan of action to end this nightmare! Characters The combat rating of the enemies is 293 for the episode and ??? for the event. Locations Content Equipment In order to get the maximum item level of 253 (purple), 251 (blue) or 249 (green) from attuned gear the player character needs to have a minimum combat rating of 287 (purple), 286 (blue) or 285 (green). Missions Thanagar 2 Player Operation *Metal Pt. II: Batscape 4 Player Operation *Metal Pt. II: Damage Control Raid *Metal Pt. II: The Phoenix Cannon *Metal Pt. II: Into the Dark Multiverse Misc *Absorbascon Modules *Artifact - Gem of Horus *Artifact - Page of Destiny *Artifact - The La-Mort Card *Artifact - The Strategist Card *Artifact - The Transformation Card Collectibles Briefings and Investigations Collections Feats Base Items Trivia *With the release of this episode the attuned gear from The Vault in the Psycho style has been upgraded from item level 10-230 to 10- . Trailer Gallery Video External Links Wikipedia Category:Episode